The Lion's Daughter
by Saywhaaaat518
Summary: Takes place during The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. The Pevencies meet a strange girl when they move in with the Professor. She leads them to Narnia, and they learn more about her and her secrets. Peter/OC
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Chronicles of Narnia related.**_

**Prologue:**

The war was raging. It was the dead of night, and one shadow carrying a bundle of blankets was running deep through the woods.

"They won't catch us baby, don't you worry," the first shadow whispered to the bundle. His voice was caring and kind.

The moon shown through the treetops, aiding the shadow in its run. It cast a glimmering glow on the forest ground. He looked up at it, and something cold hit his face; a snowflake.

"The other side is winning. Don't you worry, we're almost there," he whispered. He looked over his shoulder and could hear shouting and screams.

The forest trees started closing in and narrowing. The man kneeled down and opened the bundle. A beautiful baby's face stared up at him.

"This is your departure," he whispered.

The baby's face crinkled and grew sad, like she knew what he was saying to her.

"You're very smart, and when the time comes you will understand why your father had to send you away."

The baby whined and began to cry.

"Shh. Don't cry. You'll be safe. Your father loves you very much, and someday this whole country will belong to you," he whispered lovingly.

The crunching of branches was heard to his left. He quickly kissed the baby's forehead.

"When you return, things will be better," he said before sending the baby flying through the trees. Before she hit the ground, he hummed a beautiful tune and the baby disappeared.

"Be safe, Airies."

_**Author's Note: **__So, this is something I wrote a LONG time ago actually. And I decided to post it up here. I love Chronicles of Narnia almost as much as I love Harry Potter. Speaking of Harry Potter, those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter of __**Please Ask Me To Stay**__, I'm in the process of finishing it, and it will be done very soon, I promise. Please don't lose faith in me, it will be up soon. I'm so sorry for the long wait. _

_So, without further ado, here is my Chronicles of Narnia story. _

_Thank you for reading, and enjoy! :)_

_PS: I'm sorry for the lame title of the story. I didn't really know what to call it :/ _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All things Chronicles of Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis.**

"Airies! Airies! Will you open this door?"

"Just a second!" She finished changing and then opened the door.

"Why do you insist on dressing like a hoodlum?" the man asked.

"What are you on about?" the girl questioned. He eyed her outfit choice.

She was wearing a pair of boys running shorts, and a white tank top, which she tied up under her chest.

She shrugged at him.

"Father, I'm going running. This is what people run in. I absolutely refuse to run in a skirt, and you know that. Besides, last time I checked it was 1915 England, not 1722 Germany," she told him before shoving past him. Sometimes he could be so irritating.

"Airies, I want you to do me a favor," he said.

She pulled her hair into a messy bun at the top of her head and looked at him expectantly, waiting.

"Those four Pevensie children just moved into the Professor's house down the road. Their father has been sent to war, and their mother sent them here to protect them. She wanted them safe. There's a boy your age, you know. Introduce yourself. It's a big house, and I expect they'll be rather lonely ," he told her.

She smiled at him. "Sure, dad. It will be my pleasure. I'll see you in a little while."

He kissed her forehead before he let her walk out the door.

She got outside and stretched quickly before starting her run.

Running was her favorite thing to do. It made her feel completely free and alive, and most of all it cleared her mind, which was a very hard thing to do, since there was always so many things on her mind.

Airies ran past the Professors' house and saw that there was a boy who looked to be her age sitting under an apple tree, reading a book. This must have been the boy her father was talking about.

It was rather early, and the fact that a boy his age was up at this hour reading was odd to Airies, but she paid it no mind. She'd seen lots of odd things, and she was an even odder person.

He looked up from his book and saw her, and she waved. He waved back, a tinge of pink running across his cheeks, which, she thought, most likely had something to do with the very little amount of clothing she had on.

From the moment they made eye contact, she was completely awestruck by him.

There was a strange electricity enervating from him that ran all the way through her body. It was like their bodies were connected by something, even though they weren't physically near each other.

From this distance, she could tell that he was rather good-looking. Unfortunately, since she was staring at him she wasn't paying any attention to where her feet were going, and as a result, she tripped over a rock and flew into the air.

What happened next seemed to be happening in slow motion for her. She could see everything that was going on around her, like a type of x-ray vision.

The rock flew up over her head, the boy stood up, his mouth hanging open slightly, and she heard the THUD! Before she felt it.

Right before she hit the ground, she threw her arms behind her head so it wouldn't hit the ground. She landed down hard, spraying rocks everywhere. She looked up into the sun and groaned.

"Way to stick the landing," she mumbled to herself while trying to gather enough strength to push herself into a sitting position.

She then rested her scraped arms on her knees and shut her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked.

Airies opened her eyes and looked into a pair of golden brown ones. The boy from under the tree was crouching in front of her.

"That was a pretty nasty fall," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Pretty impressive, right?" she joked. Joking was always the easiest way to make total embarrassment fade.

The boy stood up and that gave Airies the chance to get a better look at him.

He was tall, but then again anyone would look tall from this angle on the ground, and he was very good-looking with dusty blonde hair and golden brown eyes.

The energy radiating off of him was stronger than ever now that they were standing closer to each other.

She noticed that he carried about him an air of having to grow up too soon.

He noticed her staring at him, and gave a small cough. Her cheeks burned, and her stomach lurched. She had never felt butterflies like this before.

The boy offered her his hands, and she took them, letting him pull her to her feet.

"I'm Peter Pevensie. My siblings and I just moved in, for the time being," he told her.

"Thank you. I'm Airies," she introduced herself.

"That's a very pretty name," he said to her, looking away from her.

She smiled at him, not quite knowing what to say. She had no real experience with flattery from boys.

There was a momentary silence, but it wasn't awkward like a first-meeting kind of silence. No, on the contrary, it was a comfortable silence.

"You're not from around here either, are you?" he questioned.

Airies laughed. "Not originally. I was born…up north, but I moved here a while ago. How'd you guess?"

"You're accent is different, and you don't really look like the people I've seen around here so far. You're skin is much tanner," he commented.

Airies smiled again. He was smart, this boy.

"So, you live around here then?" he questioned further.

"Just at the bottom of the hill." She moved her hand to point down the hill, only to realize that her hands were still locked in his. Heat flooded through her again.

She blushed, and so did he, then he coughed in an embarrassed way and dropped his hands from hers. Immediately, her body felt cold without his hands holding hers.

"Right, well, I should probably get back to my run. It was really nice meeting you," she said to him.

He nodded, unable to speak. She determined that he was still embarrassed from the handholding. She smiled and turned around.

"Will I see you again?" he called out.

Airies spun around. "I'm sure you will, we do live offly close," she told him.

He smiled, and she turned around again, restarting her run.

She chanced a glance and looked back at him. Her body went back to the heated feeling it felt moments ago, and she knew that it had nothing to do with the heat from running or the warm temperature. No, this was something much bigger and more meaningful.

As soon as she got home, she filled her bathtub with cold water and ice. Without bothering to undress, she slowly lowered herself into the freezing water.

The ice water stung her entire body, feeling as if 1000 tiny little knives were stabbing at her body.

"Never again," she whispered before completely submerging herself under the water.

She opened her eyes underwater and watched as all the ice melted and flowed over the sides onto the floor. She resurfaced, her body still very warm, and waited.

"Airies, my daughter, soon you will return home," a booming voice erupted in the bathroom. "Help them find the way. The little girl will be the first. See to it that they all see," he instructed.

"Of course father."

"I love you my daughter, I shall see you soon," and then the room was eerily silent.

_**Author's Note: **__So, here is chapter one. Let me know what you think!_

_As always, thank you for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of Narnia. They all belong to Mr. C.S. Lewis.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Airies rang the doorbell at the Professor's house and waited.

Mrs. McCreedy opened the door and glared. "Oh, it's you," she said sourly.

"Yes, it's me, and I'm here to see Peter," Airies said, just as sourly. From the moment she had met the Professor, she and Mrs. McCreedy had a strong disliking of each other.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Peter is not home."

Airies strained her ears to listen all over the house until she found his voice.

"Really? Are you sure he's not in the library?" she asked before stepping over the threshold and walking towards the stairs.

"You cannot just barge in like this," McCreedy growled.

"Mrs. McCreedy, you tell me that every time, and every time I tell you the same thing. The Professor told me I was welcome here whenever I wanted," she said before returning to the stairs.

She made her way to the library, and found Peter and his siblings looking very bored.

Airies knocked on the door and smiled at all of the Pevensies.

"Airies! I wasn't expecting you to come!" Peter exclaimed.

"I could always come back another time if you'd like," she said with a laugh.

"No! No, come on in. These are my siblings: Susan, Edmund and Lucy. This is Airies. I told you how we met yesterday," Peter introduced us.

"Oh, right, the girl who flipped over the rock," Edmund chuckled.

"Ed!" Peter growled.

Airies laughed. "Yeah, that's me. I do some pretty amazing stunts, don't I?" she joked. They all chuckled.

The youngest one, Lucy, walked over towards Aires. "I think you're very pretty," she said.

Airies smiled, and looked over at Peter for a moment before saying, "Why, thank you. I think you're very pretty too."

Lucy beamed and hugged Airies around the waist.

Airies looked at Peter and found him staring at her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

_He, like his sister, also thought that Airies was very pretty._

Today, she was wearing a white dress with a black floral design on it and a black sweater.

Her long wavy brown hair was left down and parted to the left side of her face. The light from the sun that shone in from the window reflected onto Airies hair and brought out a little redness.

Her skin was slightly tan, but still pale like everyone else's, but she had a certain glow about her that was different from everyone else.

Peter was definitely attracted to her. He could feel it from the moment he had saw her yesterday. But he couldn't tell if she felt the same way he did, and he was scared that he was going to do something stupid while in her presence.

There was something special about Airies, something magical about her, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. But he did know that he wanted to find out.

Airies heart was fluttering wildly in her chest. Could Peter be feeling this way too? She thought.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Lucy asked.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said sarcastically while looking at Susan, who glared at him.

"Come on, Peter, please. Please," Lucy begged.

Peter smiled, unable to say no to his youngest sister and started counting. "One, two three…"

Lucy grinned and ran out of the room.

Peter looked at Airies with a smile and shrugged before turning around and resting his head on his arm against the bookshelf.

Susan and Edmund looked at each other before walking out of the room as well.

"You're a good big brother, Peter," Airies told him while walking over to another bookshelf.

Peter chuckled and continued counting until he got to 100. "Let's go seek them," he said with a grin.

"They must really look up to you," Airies said to him while he led the way out into the hall.

"Susan and Lucy, yes, but Edmund…not so much. Ever since our father got thrown into this war, he's become so much more…hateful toward me. We used to be extremely close, but we've grown farther apart as we both gold older," he explained, surprised at how easy it was to tell her all of this.

A tingling sensation traveled throughout Airies' body. She knew that it had finally happened. Lucy found Narnia.

She looked at Peter and smiled. "I have a feeling that's going to change very soon." She told him.

* * *

_**Author's note: **__Thank you for reading chapter two. Let me know if it was to your liking. Reviews are always wanted._

_Thanks again! :)_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__I own no plots or characters besides Airies. She is all me. Everything else is C.S. Lewis._

_

* * *

_

Airies walked to the Professor's house in the rain.

Two days ago, Lucy entered Narnia. She tried explaining it to everyone, but no one was able to believe her.

Airies, on the other hand, knew that she was telling the truth.

She looked up at the big house and went around the back, not wanting to deal with the McCreedy today.

She thought she was in the clear when she heard, "Sneaking into my house, are we?"

She looked into the room on her left to see the Professor sitting in a chair, reading the morning paper.

He smiled and said, "Come in, sit down and let's have a chat."

Airies laughed and sat down in the chair across from him.

"What brings you over here today?" he questioned.

"I have a feeling I'll be going home within the week," she told him truthfully. Of course, he knew what she was talking about.

"To Narnia?" She nodded.

"It's been so long since I've been there. Centuries ago, it seems," he said.

A dazed sort of look came across his face, like he was remembering all of his battles and adventures.

"You'll be back there some day. Aslan never makes his kings wait forever," she told him truthfully.

"I was never a King," the Professor argued.

"You were there when Narnia was born, in Aslan's eyes, that counts as a King. And in my eyes as well for that matter," she said to him.

The Professor leaned over and covered her hands in his. In that moment, he seemed so old.

"Thank you, Airies, but I dare say you would like to chat with people more your age instead of this old bat," he said with a laugh.

"Professor, you're getting younger everyday." Together, they laughed as she walked out of the room.

Edmund was the only one home, and Airies found him in the room that he shared with Peter.

She stepped into the room and knocked on the door. Edmund looked over to her from his place at the windowsill and sent a small smile her way.

"Hi," he said before looking back to the window and out at the pouring rain.

Airies sat down next to him and studied his face. His eyes were very distant, as if he was seeing something other than the rain at which he was staring.

"Ed, are you alright?" Airies questioned.

He shrugged in response. He seemed very stressed out, too stressed out for a fourteen year old.

"You've been there too," Airies said, more of a statement than a question.

"I lied to them. Lucy told them I was there, and I said I was only playing along. I was scared, scared that I was going crazy. And as a result, Peter hates me now," he told her sadly.

She searched his face for all of the emotion that he was holding inside of him.

His hands were resting in his lap, and Airies felt that she should take hold of them, to let him know that she was there for him.

"It's just so hard," he said, looking away from her, "having to be sent here, away from my home, away from everything I know."

"Ed, believe me when I tell you that I know exactly how you feel. But at least you have your family," she told him.

"How could you possibly understand what I'm going through?" he asked, rather rudely.

She couldn't blame him for being upset though. He was truly hurting.

"It's sort of a long story, but when I was very young I was taken away from my home, for reasons very much like the ones you have now. I was taken away from my father, and I had no one," she told him, every word the truth.

"It will all work out, I promise. And you have me now, and I will always be right here whenever you need me," she said while taking his hands in hers.

Edmund smiled at her, and looked back outside. The rain was clearing up.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ So, here's chapter three. Any feedback, positive or negative, is greatly appreciated. _

_Thank you for taking the time to read this story! :)_


	5. Chapter 4

Airies woke up the next morning feeling very hot and bothered. She jumped in the bathtub, thinking it might help, but it didn't.

That's when the answer dawned on her: she would be going home today.

She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, and within a second it was dry. She then put on a pair of black leggings, black boots (like the kind you saw old knights wear), and a black tunic tank top.

She then took the time to look around her bedroom. She would never be back here again.

When she first got here, this room was the most plain in the house, but over the years it became the most original.

She had painted the walls with many different creatures. There were fauns, and centaurs, griffins and winged horses, and a great big gold lion.

She knew that her real father would come and provide her adoptive father with a new daughter, one that he could keep this time, and no one would know that she had ever existed. All memory of her would be wiped away.

She was both excited and upset to be leaving. On the one hand, she hated it here. On the other hand, she loved her adoptive father. He had always been there for her and supported her whenever she needed him.

She found him in the living room, reading the morning paper.

She walked over to him, hugged him and said, "Thank you, Father."

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything. I just realized I don't ever thank you enough."

"Well, you're welcome. Have fun with the Pevencies today."

"I love you," she said while nodding.

"I love you too, honey."

She nodded one more time. 'You won't remember me in a few hours,' she thought before leaving, not wanting to look back, but not having a choice.

When she got up the hill, she saw Susan, Peter and Edmund playing cricket in the front yard, and Lucy was sitting under a tree reading a book by herself. That's how she had been since the Narnia wardrobe incident. Feeling as if no one believed her has taken a toll on her.

"Airies!" Peter yelled with a wave.

Airies waved back and gave each of them a hug; Peter's being a little bit longer than the rest.

"Do you want to play?" Susan asked.

Airies shook her head. "Thanks, but I think I'm just going to go sit with Lucy for a bit."

She walked over to Lucy and kneeled in front of her. "Hi."

"Hi," she said glumly.

"I bet I know how to make you smile."

Airies picked up a dead sunflower from off the ground and placed it in the palm of her hand. "Look."

There was a sparkling light that glowed around the flower, and then within the blink of an eye it turned into a beautiful rose. Lucy's face lit up.

"How did you do that?" she asked, excitement written all over her face and heard in her voice.

"Magic, and lots of practice," Airies said with a laugh. "I bet I can make it dance too, just watch."

She held the flower flat out in the palm of her hand and it grew legs and started to dance. Lucy grinned and watched the flower.

The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the field. "EDMUND!" Peter and Susan shouted.

"I didn't mean to," Edmund cried.

Lucy followed Peter and Susan inside, but Airies stayed behind with Edmund.

"Great, just one more thing to make Peter hate me," he sighed.

"He doesn't hate you. Come on, let's go in. Maybe it's not that bad."

She took his hand and led the way towards the house. She then looked at him and smiled. "Did you know that I met the Queen?" she asked while swinging their hands back and forth.

"Did you really? How'd it go?" he asked.

Airies laughed. "Terrible. I made a complete fool out of myself. I broke one of her most priceless vases."

His eyes widened in response. "Well, what happened?" he questioned.

"I backed into a table and knocked it over. It shattered into little tiny pieces, completely unfixable," she answered.

"Was she angry?" he asked.

"At first she was, but then she cooled down a bit. At least I wasn't beheaded."

Edmund laughed, and Airies felt like she succeeded. That was the whole point of telling her story, to get Edmund to laugh.

They made it upstairs and to the library, where the ball smashed through the window and knocked over the suit of armor. Footsteps echoed outside the room. "The McCreedy!"

They all ran out of the room and somehow ended up in the spare room. "She's faster than she looks" Peter cried.

Edmund led the way to the wardrobe and held open the door. "Come on!" he said.

"This is ridiculous!" Susan cried, but Peter pushed her into the wardrobe. He took hold of Airies' hand and pulled her in, then pushed everyone back as far as they would go.

Cries of, "Ow, that was my toe!" "I'm not on your toe!" rang throughout the wardrobe.

Tingles of excitement coursed through her body. She was just inches from her home, any minute and she would be there.

Peter pushed her back farther and they both landed in cold snow.

She could have burst open with happiness, but she had to keep it a secret, for now at least.

"What the-" Peter said as he helped her to her feet.

"Impossible," Susan said, awestruck.

"I expect you're all just imagining things," Lucy mocked.

"Lu, I'm sorry, we should have believed you," Peter apologized.

"Yes, you should have," she said, and then she threw a snowball at his face.

Airies laughed, feeling lighter than she had in a while. She was home at last.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So here's chapter four. Thank you for continuing to read and I hope you enjoy it!_


	6. Chapter 5

Peter threw a snowball at Lucy, and it hit her in the face as well. Everyone burst into laughter, and a full out snowball fight ensued.

Airies grabbed a snowball and snuck up behind Peter. She tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around, she tossed it in his face.

"Why you little…" He grabbed Airies around the waist and tossed her into a snow bank.

She laughed and then shivered. "It's a bit colder here than it is in England right now, isn't it?" he stated while he watched her shiver.

"Just a bit," she said with a laugh.

He offered her his hand, and helped her to her feet. Once she was standing he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

He didn't know where this newfound bravery was coming from. Never before would he be able to hold a girl like this, and not get embarrassed. But right now he felt no embarrassment, just complete comfort.

Airies hugged him back, and then heard a cry of "Ow!"

They broke apart and looked around. Apparently, Susan had hit Edmund in the arm with a snowball.

"You little liar!" Peter shouted at Edmund.

"You didn't believe her either," Edmund called out.

"Apologize to Lucy," Peter said.

Edmund just stared at him, defiant.

Peter stepped towards him menacingly. "Say your sorry," he threatened.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Edmund said.

"That's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," she mocked him.

He gave her a face and looked away from them all.

"I think we should be getting back now," Susan said.

"No!" Airies, Edmund and Lucy protested.

"Shouldn't we at least have a look around?" Edmund questioned.

"I think…we should let Lucy decide," Peter said with a smile.

Lucy grinned and exclaimed, "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is," Peter stated while walking towards the wardrobe.

"But it's so cold. We can't go walking around dressed like this," Susan said right before Peter handed her a fur coat.

"That's why we have these. And if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe," he said.

He handed one to Lucy, and said, "Lead the way!"

She beamed and took Peter's hand, pulling him behind her.

As he walked past Airies, he casually took her hand and laced their fingers together. He looked at her and smiled.

They walked through the entire woods, admiring the beautiful scenery.

Airies was so excited, and she was enjoying just taking in her surroundings.

They came up to a lamppost, and stopped to stare at it.

"This is where I first met Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said.

"How strange," Peter stated.

They continued walking and got to a steep hill.

Peter looked at everyone before running forward and slipping down, and then rolling the rest of the way down the hill.

Airies laughed and followed suit. She rolled down and bumped right into Peter.

He laughed and grabbed her, and pulled her over him, and then rolled over so he was leaning over her. "You can't beat me," he said with a laugh.

She shook her head, and said, "That's a lie," before shoving snow in his face.

Peter laughed and then stood up and helped her to her feet again, just in time to see Susan fall down the hill. Peter rushed over to her, but stopped before he got to her.

She was making a snow angel.

"Su?" he asked. This was so unlike her.

Susan just laughed and continued to make her snow angel.

Once she was finished, Peter pulled her to her feet, and Lucy continued to lead them to Mr. Tumnus' house.

They turned a corner and Lucy said, "We're here! I can't wait for you all to meet Mr. Tumnus. We'll have lots and lots of…fun."

Lucy stopped dead and stared at the house. The door was broken into.

"Lu?" Peter questioned.

Lucy gasped and ran forward. Peter, Susan, and Edmund ran after her. Airies slowly walked behind them. Looking around to make sure that there were no intruders still waiting for them.

Once she was sure that there was no one around, she followed them into the house, which was completely destroyed. Books and papers and all of Mr. Tumnus' belongings were scattered all over the floor.

Peter read a signed note from the White Witch's police, which stated that they took Tumnus because he was fraternizing with a human, the enemy.

"Okay, now we really should go back," Susan said, worried for her family.

"Don't you see? I'm the human! It's all my fault that Mr. Tumnus was arrested!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy, we'll help him," Airies told her.

"Psst," came a noise from outside of the house.

Susan looked around wildly. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Psst," came the noise again. They looked out of the open door and saw a robin staring at them from the branch of a tree.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us? How on earth?" Susan stuttered.

Airies looked around at all of them before she and Peter led them out of the house.

The Robin tweeted and led them to a little clearing in the woods, and then quickly flew away.

A rustling noise sounded from within the trees.

"This was a bad idea," Susan whispered as they all huddled together.

The rustling grew louder, and then out from the bushes stepped a beaver. They breathed a sigh of relief as Peter stepped forward, his hand held out towards the beaver.

"Here boy. Here boy," he said. The beaver came toward him slowly before standing on its hind legs.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want," it said.

Peter pulled his hand away and jumped back. "Oh, uh, sorry," he said.

The beaver looked behind Peter and at Lucy.

"Lucy Pevencie, I believe this belongs to you." The beaver handed her a little white handkerchief.

"I gave that to Mr.…" Lucy began. "Tumnus," the beaver finished.

"This way, sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. We'll talk when we get out of the woods. It's not safe here," he said.

Airies looked at the Pevencies before taking the lead and following the beaver.

"Welcome home, Highness," Beaver said.

"Sh, please, they don't know yet. Nor should they know right now. It's not the time."

"Your return means that Aslan really has come back then?" Beaver questioned.

Airies nodded. "Yes, he's already begun setting up camps and recruiting for his army. And I, along with the help of you noble beaver, am leading them to Beruna, that is if you wish to help me," she explained.

"Of course I will, Highness. I feel a change in Narnia already. And once again, welcome back."

They made it safely to Beaver's house where Mrs. Beaver nearly fell faint from seeing them all standing there in front of her. Once inside the dam, with some help from Airies time to time, the Beavers explained to the Pevencies the prophecy, which stated that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve sat at the throne at Cair Paravel, peace would be restored to Narnia. They also described Aslan. And when the time came to leave, they found that Edmund had disappeared.

"I'll kill him" Peter growled.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Yes. Why?" Susan said.

"I believe, though as unfortunate as it is, that we have a traitor in our midst," Beaver said gravely.

"Traitor? What do you mean? Where has he gone?" Susan cried.

"The White Witch's castle," Airies told them, looking directly at Peter.

"The White Witch? Oh, it's my entire fault again. Oh no!" Lucy cried, distressed.

"No, Lucy, it's not your fault. Jadis has a knack for tricking people. Even the most noblest of soldiers have been tricked into following her," Airies told her.

"Well, we have to get him back. Where is this White Witch?" Peter asked.

"We'll take you there," Beaver said.

Night fell over Narnia, and everything was dark, but Beaver and Airies knew their way through the forest. They climbed up the mountain and saw the White Witch's castle in the middle of a frozen lake, where Edmund was entering through the huge double doors.

"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed.

"Quiet," Beaver and Airies ordered.

Peter lunged forward to run after him, but Airies grabbed his hand and Beaver grabbed the tail of his coat.

"Don't you see? The Witch doesn't want the prophecy to come true. Edmund is the bait! She wants all four of ya! To kill ya!" Beaver exclaimed.

"Oh now look. You should have listened to me," Susan growled.

"Oh, so you knew this was going to happen?" Peter challenged.

"I knew something was going to happen, I just didn't know what, which was why we should have left while we still had the chance!"

"Stop fighting! That's doing us no good for helping Edmund!" Lucy cried.

"She's right, we need a plan," Beaver said.

"I'll stay here. You three need to get to Beruna. I can help Edmund," Airies insisted.

"How? How do you know so much about this place?" Peter questioned her furiously. He didn't know what was going on, or what he was going to do to save his brother.

"This is my home," Airies answered him quietly.

"What do you mean 'your home'?" Susan shot at her.

"It's as simple as that. Narnia is my home. I was born here, in Narnia, a long time ago. But I was sent away only a short while after that because of the White Witch and the war that was going on," she quickly explained to them.

"I can help Edmund. Trust me," she added, pleading with them.

Peter looked at her. "Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Absolutely. I've been waiting to face Jadis my entire life. I have more tricks up my sleeve than she could only dream about. I know what I'm doing," she told him.

Peter nodded. "Well, I trust you. If you really want to do this, I can't stop you," he said. Susan and Lucy agreed.

"All you three need to worry about is getting to Aslan. I'll take care of Edmund and Jadis, just leave it to me and we'll meet you there."

Peter pulled me into a hug. "Thank you," he said.

"No need," Airies told him.

She turned to Beaver. "You'll get them there safe, I know you will. And thank you."

He bowed and led the Pevencie's away.

Airies turned away from the fading figures and looked at the castle. "Well Jadis, it's time you met your match."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__As always, thank you, thank you, thank you for reading. Let me know what you think of this chapter, or any of the other chapters, or just any thoughts that you have at all._

_Thank you! :)_


	7. Chapter 6

Airies was running, faster than she had ever run in her life.

She had circled the castle twice, and found that there was no way to get into the castle without notifying the guards. Figuring that out had nearly taken half a morning.

She saw the wolves come speeding out of the castle, heading towards the Beavers dam. Her heart raced just thinking about it, she hoped that everyone was all right, and that they didn't get caught.

Her plan was to head Jadis off at the river. The weather was steadily getting warmer and the snow was melting. Jadis' sleigh would never be able to cross the unfrozen river.

Airies abandoned her coat as soon as she started running.

After what seemed like hours to her, she finally made it to the river. She looked over the edge and saw that the ice had melted, and then fell to the ground, her eyes shut.

"I wish I had my sword," she thought.

"Your wish has come true, Highness," a voice said.

Airies sat up from her lying position and saw a man with a white beard standing in front of a reindeer pulled sleigh.

"Father Christmas," she said with awe.

"Indeed, it has been a while, hasn't it? But no matter, no matter, Aslan is vanquishing this dreadful winter. And I have something for you. The battle is nearing, and you, no doubt, will be taking part in it, so take this. Trust in your sowrd, and it will never steer you wrong," he told her.

"Thank you, sir. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas indeed. And long live Aslan!" Father Christmas said before climbing into his sleigh and taking off.

Airies looked at her sword. On the sheath was the graphics of the lion. She took out the sword and examined it. It was magnificent. She slung the belt across her chest so that the sword sheath rested on her hip.

In no time, Airies heard the bells of the White Witch's sleigh and dove behind the bushes.

Jadis exchanged a few words with her dwarf. Edmund was looking over the cliff.

Out of the woods came the wolf pack, and in the snout of one of the wolves was a fox. The fox had betrayed Jadis by hiding the Pevencies from her wolves.

Jadis, looking enraged, raised her wand, but Edmund stepped in front of the fox. Jadis lowered her wand, but instead, she raised her other free hand and slapped Edmund across his cheek.

Airies flinched and jumped out from her hiding spot.

"STOP!" she cried.

"You!" the Witch shouted. Her wolves growled.

"That's right," Airies said while bowing.

"I thought you were gone forever," she growled.

"No, you see, I'm Aslan's daughter, don't you remember? That power brings me back to Narnia," she told her.

"Now, you listen to me, you will take your dwarf and your wolves, and you will get out of here," Airies took a step closer to her, "and if you ever so much as lay a finger on Edmund again, I will personally kill you myself," she threatened.

Jadis took a step back.

Airies reached over and grabbed Edmund's hand and pulled him closer to her.

"If you think you're going to get out of here that easy, think again. That boy is mine," Jadis shouted while raising her wand.

Airies threw out her hand and the ground shook, knocking Jadis, her dwarf, and her wolves backwards.

Airies picked up the fox, held tight to Edmunds hand and jumped over the edge of the cliff.

"Don't let go!" she managed to scream before plunging into the rushing water.

She could just feel Edmunds hand slipping out of her own.

She pulled her head out from under the water. She let the current wash them down stream until they were well away from Jadis. And then with all the effort she could manage, she pulled both the fox and Edmund out of the water.

In an instant, the fox and Airies were dry, but Edmund was shaking the water off of him like a wet dog.

Airies set the fox down on the ground before saying, "Oh Edmund, I'm sorry," and then she put a hand on his shoulder and he was dry too.

She then looked to the fox and asked, "Are you alright?"

The fox bowed down on his front legs. "My highness, you saved my life, and for that I thank you," he said.

"You saved their lives, and for that I thank you," she told him.

"If it's not too much to ask, I wish to travel to Aslan with you," he requested.

"Of course," Airies answered before turning to Edmund.

Not being able to control herself, she hugged him.

"Are you alright? Jadis can be pretty rough."

He shrugged. "I'm alright. I just want to get to my family. Airies I'm so sorry," he began, but Airies shook her head.

"Ed, don't. There is nothing you have to apologize for. Jadis tricked you, and it's all in the past," Airies tried to convince him.

He yawned, not bothering to stifle it with his hand.

"I bet you're tired. You probably didn't sleep at all, did you? Let's get you to your family," she said.

Airies took hold of Edmunds hand and once again picked up the fox. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were standing on a hill in Beruna.

All of the Narnians were gathered around a red and gold tent in the center of the camp where Peter, Susan, Lucy and the Beavers were standing in front of it. In front of them was a great lion: Aslan.

Airies, Edmund and the fox ran down the hill as Aslan said, "Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. And welcome Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?"

Peter stood up. "You see, sir, that's why we've come. Our brother-"

"Is right here," Airies interrupted.

The crowd parted to the sides and the fox, Edmund and Airies walked forward. As Peter, Susan, and Lucy hugged Edmund, Fox and Airies kneeled down in front of Aslan.

"Fox, you have done well, you will be rewarded greatly." Fox bowed and made his way into the crowd.

"Airies, my daughter, I should have known," Aslan laughed.

"Of course father. Edmund was supposed to come here. You didn't think I'd let Jadis keep him, did you?" I asked.

"No, I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Aslan sat back on his hind legs. "Come here," he ordered me.

Airies walked up to him and he wrapped one of his front paws around her. "It's good to be home at last father. 16 years there, and 100 hundred years in Narnia is a long time to be away," she said.

"You're home now," was all he said.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Chapter six is now here. Please enjoy it, and tell me what you think._

_Thanks very much! :)_


	8. Chapter 7

Peter stood on top of a hill at Beruna, overlooking the water below. Off in the distance, he could see a large castle, huge even from this far away.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a female voice asked as a hand rested on his arm.

"That is your castle, Cair Paravel," a deep male voice added.

Airies was standing on Peter's left, her hand resting on his arm, and Aslan was sitting on his right.

"It's beautiful. But Aslan, listen, I don't know if I'm cut out to be king. I'm really not all you think I am," Peter admitted, sounding scared.

"Peter Pevencie, 16, former resident of Fincheley, the one who has stolen my daughters heart-"

"Aslan," Airies growled, sounding much like a lion.

Aslan laughed and continued, "Oh, and I believe Beaver mentioned something about turning him into a hat."

Peter chuckled. "Alright, I am all that, but I don't know how to fight, I've never been to war, and quite honestly, I'm scared," Peter said truthfully.

"You will do fine. This, Peter Pevencie, is your destiny," Aslan said before getting up and walking away.

"You will make a great king, Peter," Airies said.

Peter looked into her eyes and just knew that she was being honest with him.

"Thank you, Airies. And thank you for saving Edmund. I owe you," he told her while wrapping his arms around her.

"I'd do anything for you, for any of you," Airies said, looking up into his eyes.

There was a pause. Both of them were staring into the others eyes.

"So, the one who has stolen your heart?" Peter asked, laughing.

Airies opened her mouth to respond, but a horn sounded off in the distance, ruining what might have been the perfect moment. Peter looked puzzled, and then his eyes widened in understanding. "Susan!"

He ran off and found Susan and Lucy up in a tree, surrounded by wolves biting and jumping at their ankles. Susan was very close to slipping off of her branch

Peter pulled out his sword, and he and the wolf circled each other. His mind was completely blank. He didn't have anything else on his mind other than the fact that he had to get these wolves away from his sisters.

Aslan and a group of his finest soldiers, which consisted of Airies, a centaur, two cheetahs, and a bulldog, showed up. Airies and Oeirus, the centaur, whipped their swords out of their sheaths.

"No, this is Peter's battle," came Aslan's great voice.

"We've already been through this before, don't you remember? You don't have it in you. You're nothing but a coward. You think you're a king, but now you're going to die like a dog!" the wolf barked before pouncing on Peter.

Susan and Lucy shouted "No!" and Airies held her hand over her mouth, stifling her own shout.

Peter lay unmoving under the wolf, everyone thought the worst.

Susan and Lucy jumped down from the tree and rolled the wolf off of their brother.

Peter sat up, tears in his eyes. Somewhere between the pounce and landing on the ground, his sword slashed through the wolf. He hugged his sisters to him, and looked over to Airies, only to see that she was being held back by Oeirus.

"Peter, clean your sword and kneel in front of me," Aslan said, and he did as he was told.

Aslan placed one of his paws on each of his shoulders and said, "Rise, Sir Peter Woflsbane, knight of Narnia."

Night had fallen over Narnia again, and Peter couldn't sleep, even though he was absolutely exhausted. He knew what he needed, and that was to see Airies.

So, he snuck out of his tent and silently crept over to hers.

Nighttime in Narnia was unlike anything Peter had ever experienced before. The moon here was bigger than back home in England. It cast an illuminating silvery glow over everything its light touched.

As if she knew that Peter was coming to her, Airies was already outside of her tent waiting.

As soon as he got to her, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and everything felt right.

Airies pulled back and looked into his eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm not sure. I'm really not ready for this," he answered, looking away from her before continuing. "Do you think I'm capable of this? Being king, fighting battles?"

"Peter, I _know_ you can do this. I have full faith in you. And I'll be with you every step of the way. Aslan has your army well trained, so you have nothing to worry about with the battle. And after that, you'll be a great king, one of the greatest Narnia has ever seen," she told him.

Peter looked back to her, feeling brave for the first time since he'd gotten here.

He had fallen for Airies so fast, and now came the time to let her know how he really felt about her.

"Kings…have to have Queens…and I think I'd like to take you as my Queen, if you'll have me that is. You've been by my side through all of this and I feel closer to you than I've ever felt to anyone, and what I'm trying to say is, even though we've only known each other for a short amount of time, I fancy you, Airies, a lot," he said, his confidence growing with every word.

He paused for only a moment before slowly bringing his head down to hers, and kissing her with everything that he had. He knew that she felt the same way. Her touches and glances gave her away. Her eyes betrayed to him her true feelings.

It was a magical kiss, one that made the wind blow, it even made Peter shiver. The tree Gods blew around them. Peter felt Airies smile against his lips, and they pulled away from each other.

Peter rested his forehead against hers and smiled down at her.

"Now that's the attitude of a true king," she said, and Peter laughed.

"I've waited hundreds of years for you, Peter, and now that you're here, I don't think I will ever be able to let you go," she said.

"I've waited sixteen years for you, Airies, and I know that I will not ever be able to let you go," he told her, holding her tight

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome and are very much appreciated :)_


	9. Chapter 8

Oeirus and Airies were carefully studying Peter and Edmund, who were practicing fighting techniques that they had just learned with their swords. They both were a little awkward, and weren't sure on how or where to place their feet.

"We need to help them," Airies announced.

"We do?" Oeirus questioned like a child, for though he was hundreds of years old, he still acted much younger than his age, especially when he was around Airies. She brought out his inner child, like she did with most people she met.

"Yes. You take Edmund, and I'll take Peter, then we'll switch. You can teach them how to fight on horseback, seeing as you will be the most experienced person to do that," she laughed.

"Oh very funny, your Highness," he bowed, "But I do believe that the mule in this conversation is you," he finished while trotting towards the boys.

"Touché," Airies laughed.

She walked over to Peter and he stopped fighting with Edmund.

"You need some help," she stated.

Peter chuckled. "I think I do."

"I'll teach you everything I know. Oerius, toss me my sword please."

Oeirus threw her sword to her and as she caught it he said, "What good will that do them? You know very little about sword fighting."

Airies glared and whipped around, flinging her sword at him. Oeirus blocked the oncoming blow and their swords clashed together. They circled each other, their swords clanging about in a whirl of steel.

"Pay close attention to our feet placement. Where you step is the key to sword fighting," Airies called to them.

"Right now you should probably pay close attention to your opponent," Edmund shouted, warning her of Oeirus.

"Although Oeirus is our top sword fighter…" Airies began, but then paused to make her final move.

She faked left, and swung her sword high above his head, the tip just brushing his dark hair as he ducked. She then spun her sword around his and knocked it out of his hand and placed the tip of her sword underneath his chin. All of this was done in a mere four seconds.

"…I'm one step ahead of him," she finished.

She then bowed to Oeirus, who bowed back to her, before walking over to Peter and Edmund. "Now, it's your turn. Peter I'll teach you on foot. Ed, Oeirus, will teach you on horseback. Then we'll switch."

And so, the Pevensies practiced. Susan and Lucy were off in the distance practicing archery. After a while, Oeirus and Airies were back to watching Peter and Edmund fight on horses.

"They've gotten much better. We do make a good team of teachers, Oeirus," Airies said.

Oeirus laughed before saying, "I have faith in the boy. He will lead Narnia to a triumphant defeat of Jadis."

"You lot, the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way here, now!" Beaver shouted, running towards them. They all quickly made their way back to Beruna and stood in the crowd next to Aslan's tent.

Jadis came down from the hilltop. She was being carried on a small chariot, which was placed directly in front of Aslan. She stood up and looked right over to Edmund. Airies could feel him cowering at the sight of her. She moved to stand a bit in front of Edmund, and Peter did the same thing.

"You have a traitor here, Aslan," the Witch announced.

"What's done is done. He has been forgiven for his disgraces against Narnia," Aslan told her.

"Have you forgotten that every traitor belongs to me?" she growled.

"Try and take him then," Peter challenged, and at the same time he and Airies pulled out their swords.

"Quiet human, insolent you. You are no match for me," Jadis shouted.

"As a matter of fact, he is. And even so, Jadis, don't forget that I am," Airies growled at her, her voice sounding very lion-like.

"Just because you are the daughter of Aslan does not make you Queen of the Wood. You are nothing but a foolish girl who does not know her place," Jadis mocked.

Airies would have charged at her, had it not been for Peter grabbing her around the waist.

Aslan roared loudly and Jadis stepped back.

"Do not forget the Deep Magic, Aslan. That boy's blood is mine! You know that if I do not get blood, all of Narnia will perish in fire and water!" she announced.

"Do not recite the Deep Magic to me, Witch, I was there when it was written. And now, you and I shall speak alone," Aslan said, and the Witch followed him into his tent.

Airies stared at the tent, concentrating hard. She was trying to use her magic to get into their conversation. She hadn't used this kind of magic in a long time, so it was tough at first, and she wasn't sure if Jadis would be able to feel it if she tried, but she needed to know what was going on in there.

Finally, after much concentrating, she was in. She could see inside the tent as if she was actually inside. Aslan and Jadis were standing opposite each other.

"You need to learn to control your daughter. As I said before, she does not know her place, nor does she know how to respect her superiors," the Witch said smugly.

"My daughter does not need controlling. She knows her place, and it just happens that her place is fighting you. As it also happens, you are not superior to her, so she does not need to respect you," Aslan growled, all of the pride that he felt for his daughter showing true with each word.

"Well, she is not respecting you. She is using her magic to eavesdrop right now," Jadis accused.

Aslan turned his head to the right and stared through the tent to where Airies was standing, listening in on them. He smiled ever so slightly, and then turned back to Jadis.

"Aires has no need to listen. She knows what I am going to say."

Airies pulled her mind out of the tent then, and dropped to the ground, her face in her hands. He was going to sacrifice himself for Edmund.

She looked over to the young boy, who sat on the ground pulling at the grass, looking scared, and pure hatred filled her body. But after looking deeper, she saw that he looked much older than 14. Jadis had changed him. She realized then that this was not Edmund's fault that Jadis had tricked him, and that thought calmed her down.

Besides, Aslan knew what he was doing. He had never made a stupid decision before, and he wasn't going to start now.

After what seemed like ages, Aslan and Jadis walked out of the tent.

All of the Narnians stood up, and waited for what Aslan was going to say. Airies looked over at Edmund, and did not look away when Aslan spoke.

"The Witch has changed her mind. She no longer holds her claim on Edmund."

Everyone in the ford cheered loudly. Only Airies knew the true meaning behind those words.

"How do I know that you will not break your promise?" the Witch questioned.

Aslan roared menacingly, his eyes slits of anger, and the Witch, very frightened, sat in her chariot and was carried away.

The Narnians cheered again and many of them clapped Edmund on the back. Airies watched Aslan slowly walk back into his tent, his tail between his legs. She quickly hugged Edmund, and then followed the lion.

The great lion was sitting on his hind legs, just staring at the wall of the tent. He was hunched over, and seemed much sadder than ever before.

"Father?" Airies said quietly while walking over to him.

"What is this world coming to?" he asked sadly as she kneeled in front of him. "Is death the only way to resolve things?" He sounded like a child, but Airies knew that he was much more vulnerable now than he ever had been.

"You're giving them all a reason to fight," she told him.

Aslan looked at his daughter. "Tonight, I want you and Oeirus to make ready for battle. It will be tomorrow. Get everything ready for Peter. Help him as much as you can," he told her.

She nodded and stood up, then solemnly walked over to the door.

"Airies!" he called. She turned around. Tears were shimmering in the great cat's eyes.

"Daughter, you have made me so proud. I am glad to be you father, and I love you," he said, and she ran over to him and threw her arms around her father.

"I love you too. I'm proud to be your daughter."

Aslan kissed his daughters face and nudged her to the door.

Airies looked around at all the happy people. How she wished she could feel like them.

She looked over her shoulder into the tent and saw that wet tear streaks shown on the lions face.

She wiped at her own wet eyes and walked off, not wanting anyone, especially Peter, to see her crying. She had to be strong, for Narnia, for Edmund, for Peter, for Aslan, and for everyone.

She did not want people to see her weak side, because then they would know that she was vulnerable, just like them.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ So, once again, the next chapter is here. Please read and review. Thank you for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 9

"_In that knowledge, despair…and DIE!"_

_Jadis stabbed her spear straight down into Aslan's heart. _

_The Lion gasped, and slowly the life faded from his eyes._

Airies awoke suddenly and sharply, gasping for air. A sharp pain stabbed her chest every time she tried to get oxygen into her lungs. She could not breathe. She could not think. She shut her eyes tight against the darkness of her tent, breathing heavily.

Sobs wracked through her body as the realization of what had happened overcame her.

She pulled her blankets tight to her body, and then sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, clutching her knees to her chest as if they could refill the hole which had just been punctured through her.

Aslan was gone. Her father was gone. She would not see him again.

She moaned as she thought that, tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Aslan," she sobbed.

After a while, she composed herself, realizing that it was now her duty to ready Peter for the battle that was to come.

She got out of bed and slowly and sadly walked to Aslan's tent. As she arrived, so did Oeirus, and the fawn Taper, who would be helping her plan the battle.

Oeirus nodded at her, and lifted his fist towards the sky.

"Hail Aslan," he said, his deep voice piercing her heart.

Airies and Taper copied him, raising their fists towards the starry sky and whispering, "Hail Aslan."

Together, they walked into the tent, getting straight to work. Taper and Oeirus immediately walked over to a little table where the layouts of the battle field waited for them, and Airies walked over to a secluded corner of the tent, and started using her magic to create a powerful wand.

In front of her, there was a table, on which rested a long wooden stick. A ball of purple light glowed around her hands; this was the magic that she was using from deep inside of her. If she was going to beat Jadis, she needed to channel all of her magic into an unbeatable wand.

Each time she added an orb of the purple light to the wand, it became stronger than just a regular piece of wood.

At that moment, Peter came into the tent and looked around.

"So it's true? About Aslan?" he asked.

Airies glanced at him, and then looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"Yes, we are planning your battle, sire," Oeirus told him.

"If it's alright, I need to speak with Airies," he said, and she followed him out of the tent.

He stood across from her and put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you?" he asked. This time, it was he who was studying Airies for emotion, instead of the other way around.

"Fine," she answered shortly.

"Don't lie. You know you can talk to me," he told her.

"I'm fine!" Airies insisted, but her voice cracked and the tears finally came. She sank to the ground, wrapped her arms around her knees, and put her head on her arms.

She shook her head. Looking up at the stars she whispered, "I'm not fine."

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She had failed at staying strong. It was normally very easy for her to hide her emotions, but with Peter, everything was different.

He kneeled down in front of her and put his hand under her chin, turning her face towards his. He then rested his hands gently on either side of her face and wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs. Then, he pulled her into a hug.

Airies could feel how awkward he felt, not knowing what to say for fear of hurting her deeper.

The connection she had with him was stronger than anyone else. Whenever he was around her, she could feel all of his emotions, and she could make them all disappear. As their feelings for each other grew stronger, so did their connection. She was now very close to being able to read his thoughts. She had a funny feeling that this kind of magic only came with true love, but she was too scared to say anything to Peter about it.

"You don't have to say anything," she told him.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as he allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Soon enough, Edmund came over and they sat there hugging each other for what seemed like hours.

Airies looked at the two of them and smiled slightly.

Peter got up and pulled her to her feet as Edmund rubbed her back.

"It will be okay," he said.

Airies nodded, not being able to say anything.

They walked back into the tent.

With a quick look to Airies, Peter, with the air of being a Narnian king, walked over to Oeirus and said, "This is what we do. We set the centaurs and fauns here with their arrows…"

Airies smiled before going back to work. The boy was starting to become a King.

"What is it that you're doing, exactly?" Edmund asked after watching Airies add orbs of purple light to the wand.

"I'm making a wand. It's much easier to fight with magic when it's generating out of something. Come to think of it, I need some help," Airies told him.

"How can I help you? I'm human, I have no magic in me," he said.

"I'm human too, Ed," Airies laughed, "I'm just a little more powerful than the average human. But I need a Son of Adam's power to make this wand stronger than Jadis'."

"Why not use Peter?" he asked, rather bitterly.

Airies shrugged. "I'd rather have you help me. Now come here."

Aires took his hands and laced their fingers together, then raised them to chest height.

"Close your eyes," she whispered, and he did as he was told.

She squeezed his hands and a faint green color surrounded their bodies. Airies closed her ears to everything except the sound of Edmund breathing.

"Concentrate," she whispered.

"On what?" he questioned, his eyes still shut tight.

"A strong emotion. Anything you're feeling right now," Airies answered.

Airies also started to concentrate as well.

A purple light mixed in with the green one, and as Edmund concentrated they mixed together and the colors got brighter, until they lit up the entire tent.

Airies could hear his heartbeat distinctly now, and that's how she knew that it was working. As she listened to it, she realized that it was beating rapidly, and she knew what emotion Edmund had concentrated on. She could feel her cheeks growing warm, but she would not let that get in the way of anything.

"Open your eyes," she said quietly.

Edmund opened his eyes and they widened in shock.

"The green is yours, the purple is mine. Now, I want you to concentrate closely on your hands."

His eyes flicked to his hands.

The magic that was surrounding them moved to their entwined hands. Airies then spread their hands apart, and the magic turned into a green and purple orb, which Airies flung at the wand.

It illuminated green and purple, and then the light went dim.

"Thank you, Ed," Airies said while picking up the wand.

It was simple, yet intricately designed. The handle was that of a lion's face. It's tail wrapped around the wand.

"Now I'll always have a little bit of you to protect me," she said.

"I…how…" he stuttered.

"Everyone has magic deep within themselves. Sometimes, it just takes a bit of time for it to awaken," Airies told him with a smile.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__As always thank you for reading, and please please please let me know what you think :)_


	11. Chapter 10

The Narnians stood together on the sloping hill, formed around the rocks as one united army. Everyone's nerves were high now that the battle was officially here. But no one was as nervous as Peter.

He was not ready for this. He had no idea what he was doing. How was he expected to lead an entire army to victory?

As if Airies knew exactly what he was thinking, which he was sure that she did, she reached up and touched his arm. Peter looked down at her, and she nodded in reassurance.

The Griffins screeched in the air and flew overhead. One of them, Fabian, landed next to Peter.

"They're coming sire, with numbers and weapons far greater than our own," he said.

Peter gulped.

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oeirus laughed.

"No, but I'll bet they help," Peter said.

Airies slid her hand down from his arm and gripped his wrist.

"You'll be fine," she said, "we all will be fine."

They all watched as the White Witch and her soldiers came up over the hills. Their numbers were greater than the Narnians numbers. They seemed menacing and evil, which they very well were.

Peter turned around and looked back at Edmund, who was standing on a cliff with his archers. He nodded at Peter, who nodded back at him then turned to the front again.

It seemed like their enemies were moving in slow motion. Peter figured that his mind was playing tricks on him. He pulled his sword out of his sheath and pointed it towards the sky.

The Griffins flew overhead again, this time with rocks, and dropped them on the unsuspecting heads of the enemy.

"Look to the sky!" one of the Minotaurs shouted, his voice echoing across the open battlefield.

The dwarves started shooting at the Griffins, some were hit, but most were not.

The enemy was drawing nearer.

Peter looked over to Oeirus. "Are you with me?" he asked.

Oeirus glanced at Airies before looking back at Peter. "To the death," he answered.

Peter raised his sword again, and watched Jadis step closer, and he saw more creatures coming up behind her.

"Are those-" he began to say.

"Werewolves. I hate those bloody creatures," Airies growled.

"Giants too," Peter whispered.

"Don't worry about them. Bloody stupid creatures they are," Oeirus said.

"Give the signal, Peter," Airies advised.

He did, and one of the centaurs above blew the horn. The Narnians cheered, and Peter felt a little braver.

He stared at Jadis' oncoming figure and shouted, "For Narnia, and for Aslan!"

His horse moved forward, and he brought the visor of his helmet down over his face and held out his sword. He could just see the cheetahs picking up speed and colliding with the enemy.

The battle was officially started.

Peter swung his sword, and hit anything and anyone that stood in his way of Jadis. Just as they said, Airies and Oeirus were always on either side of him, swinging their swords and staying with him wherever he was. That one thing calmed him down a bit and made him feel stronger.

A Minotaur came charging at him, there seemed to be so many of them. Peter slammed his sword into the beast and it went crashing to the ground.

A giant was coming towards him, but Peter only took notice of it when it was too late.

Just as it was about to make a grab at him, Airies came out of nowhere. She jumped over the fallen Minotaur and slashed at the giants arm. A terrible yell from the giant shook the whole ground.

It lost its footing, and was just about to collapse on Airies. But Peter grabbed her hand and swung her around him, until she landed safely on the ground on the other side of him and his steed.

"Thanks," she said.

"You too," he just managed to say before engaging back in the battle.

Airies looked up just in time to see a werewolf coming straight at her. It knocked her to the ground and growled, his long tongue licking at his lips, his eyes bloodthirsty and hungry.

"Where is the daddy lion? Too bad he's not here to save you," it barked.

Airies glared and kicked the werewolf off of her. She pushed herself up and towered over the werewolf.

"I don't need my daddy to save me," she growled, sounding much like the lioness that she truly was, before stabbing her sword into the werewolf's body.

A beautiful screech echoed throughout the air, and a phoenix flew down and left a trail of fire in between the Narnians and their enemy. The Narnians cheered as some of the enemy creatures tried to jump through the fire, but were burned by the flames.

Peter's horse stood still. He waited, and then just as he expected Jadis came through the flames and the fire went out.

Peter spun his horse around and shouted, "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" his voice sounding much like the leader that he was.

Peter grabbed Airies hand and swung her up behind him. No words were exchanged between them.

They made it to the rocks, giving the enemy a harder time. This was unknown, unopened land. Airies jumped off the horse and got back into the fight. With every passing second, the Witch drew nearer.

"Peter, I'll tire her out, then you can finish her off," Airies called out.

"No, Airies, it's too risky!" he shouted. Fear for Airies at the reality of just how dangerous everything was dripped through him.

"Peter, just trust me. Everything will be okay," she said.

Peter hesitated, and then nodded. "Alright."

They both started charging towards the witch, plunging their swords into anyone who got in their way.

Peter didn't notice a dwarf on the other side shoot an arrow his way. It hit his horse's leg and Peter went crashing to the ground. Airies stopped in her tracks and ran back to him. Next thing they knew, Oeirus was jumping over them and charging towards Jadis.

"No! Stop!" Airies and Peter yelled, but it was too late. He was already at her, and she had turned him into stone and pushed him out of her way.

Airies stood up and gripped her sword. Peter grabbed her arm around the elbow and spun her around. She held his arm and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," he confessed.

"I love you," she echoed, before kissing him.

"Be careful, please," Peter told her, resting his forehead against hers.

"I will," she said before running toward Jadis.

Airies looked over her shoulder at Edmund up on the rocks. She stowed her sword in its sheath and took out her wand, pointing it over her shoulder. She nodded at him, and he nodded in return and pointed his sword at her. They were sending a silent, "This one's for you."

She pulled out her sword and held it in her left hand, her wand in her right and met Jadis in full confidence, Peter's confession still ringing in her ears.

"Are you ready to meet your end?" Jadis questioned.

"You mean your end? I've been ready for ages," Airies answered with a laugh.

Jadis replied with a clash of her sword against Airies. She then raised her wand, but Airies quickly reacted and deflected the spell.

"Two can play the magic game," she laughed.

"Yes, but only one can be the winner," Jadis said as she disarmed Airies of her wand, then in the blink of an eye, she stabbed her sword through Airies' stomach.

Her life flashed before her eyes; Peter, Aslan, Edmund. The last glimpse of life that she had was of Jadis' wicked smile before everything went black.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Here you go. Thoughts? Good, bad? Any comments or anything you have just let me know. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! :)_


	12. Chapter 11

A sharp pain pierced through Edmund's stomach. He looked around the battlefield and watched in horror as Jadis pulled her sword out of Airies' stomach, and then fell to the ground.

"No, Airies," he moaned. His heart ached, and anger coursed through him as he jumped down from the rocks. He was going to have his revenge if it was the last thing he did.

The griffins flew over Jadis, bothering her, intending to give Peter a few last moments with Airies. Edmund respected that, and he busied himself with a Minotaur as Peter went over to her.

Tears formed in Peter's eyes as he kneeled on the ground next to his love.

"No, I thought everything was going to be okay," he whispered, shutting his eyes, trying to block out the pain that he was feeling.

A hand, small and cold, reached up and touched his face.

"It will be," Airies said, her voice very faint.

Peter opened his eyes. "Please don't leave me," he cried.

"I won't. No matter what, Peter, I am always with you."

Her face scrunched up in pain, and she gasped.

Peter leaned down and kissed her. "What do I do?" he questioned.

Airies breathed heavily before answering. "You defeat her. It's what you're here to do. It's what you're meant to do. Do it now."

Peter kissed her one last time, savoring every moment, for he knew that this was his last, before gripping his sword and heading towards Jadis.

Instead of fighting Jadis, however, a werewolf charged at him, distracting him from the witch he so badly wanted to kill.

He noticed Edmund fighting and felt a spout of brotherly affection for him. He needed to protect him, so he shouted, "Ed! It's too dangerous! Get the girls and get them home!" He didn't have time to see Edmund's reaction before he had to fight another creature.

Beaver grabbed Edmund's arm and pulled him back up the rocks to the top of the hill, but Edmund pulled out of his tiny grasp and looked between Peter and the Witch, who just kept turning the Narnians into stone, not even trying to fight.

He had to get to that wand. It was the only way that Narnia would have a chance of winning. He pulled out his sword, and faced the Witch, setting his face and telling himself everything would be alright.

"What are you doing? Peter said get out of here!" Beaver stated.

"Yeah, well Peter's not king yet," Edmund replied before jumping off of the rock and landing directly in front of Jadis.

His heart was pounding in his ears as they stared at each other, and then, the Witch smiled, a pure evil smile. She shoved her wand at him, but Edmund dodged it and brought his sword down on it, hard, breaking the wand in two. A piercing scream erupted from the wand as a bright light flashed across the field.

Edmund stared up at Jadis, and she stared back at him, and he didn't even notice her pull out her sword until she had stabbed him through the stomach, just like Airies. It all happened in slow motion. The sword was pulled out of his stomach, and all he could think of was Airies.

This was all for her, it was always for her. At least he could be with her now. They would be together, and that thought pushed the scared feelings of death out of his mind.

Edmund looked up at Jadis, clutching his stomach, before falling to the ground.

"EDMUND!" Peter screamed, running at Jadis. Not his brother too. Not now, not when they had been fighting so much recently.

Peter was completely blinded by fury as he crashed his sword against Jadis'. He was channeling every emotion that he was feeling at that exact moment into his sword, and he was sure that Jadis could feel it. Her face, which normally showed little emotion, betrayed her. She was scared, if only a little bit.

The Witch tried disarming Peter many times, but failed in each attempt. Then, the most amazing sound reached Peter's ears: a lion's roar.

Jadis and Peter turned around, only to see Aslan standing on one of the tallest rocks, standing tall, his eyes glaring down at the Witch. Susan, Lucy, and more army members stood behind him. Aslan roared a second time, much louder and more aggressive than the first.

Peter was distracted by the moment, and Jadis took advantage of this. She soon disarmed him, and knocked him to the ground, stabbing her sword into his arm, locking him in place.

Peter howled in pain, and tried to get loose, but to no avail.

He looked Jadis in the eye, choosing to be brave instead of scared. Death was coming, and strangely, he was ready for it. Being with Airies was the thought that clouded his mind.

She brought her sword down on him, but he blocked it with his shield, which she aimlessly kicked aside. Just as she was about to stab him for the final time, Peter saw Aslan jump over him, knocking Jadis to the ground.

Peter quickly pulled out the sword from his arm and stood up. The Narnians ran past him in a blur. All he could see was Aslan, looking very pleased.

"It is finished," he said.

Peter slowly and tiredly walked over to him.

"Sir, Airies…" he said quietly.

Aslan looked at the still body of Airies on the ground before walking over to her. He looked straight at Peter before breathing on Airies.

Aslan moved out of the way as Airies inhaled a huge breath of air before coughing.

Peter wasted no time in running over to her and dropping down on the ground next to her.

"Airies?" he whispered.

Her eyes slowly opened and came back into focus. "Peter," she sighed, her voice sounding tired and hoarse.

Peter grabbed her and hugged her close to him, never wanting to let go.

"You're alive! You're alive!" he exclaimed, tears leaking out of his eyes. He felt no shame in crying, and he could hear her crying as well.

"Peter! Peter!" Susan and Lucy yelled.

"Go to them. They need their older brother," Airies told him. With one more look at her, Peter got up and ran over to his sisters.

It was a strange feeling for Airies, coming back from the dead. It had been like she wasn't even gone yet, for she could see everything that went on after she had been stabbed; Peter fighting, Aslan coming back, and Edmund-

She heard a cough and spun around. Edmund was lying on the ground, one hand clutching his stomach, the other hand grasping onto the grass.

"No," she whispered, getting up immediately and running over to him. Airies kneeled behind him, resting his head on her knees. She slowly and gently removed his helmet.

"Edmund? Ed, please, stay with me," she whispered. He was breathing fast and heavy, his breath coming in short rasps.

"Lucy! Lucy, come quick!" Airies yelled, alerting her.

"You'll be okay, Ed, I promise. Your risked your life to avenge me. I won't let you die," she whispered, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. "Don't go, Ed. I need you, just as much as I need Peter, and Peter needs you too," she cried.

Peter, Susan, and Lucy ran over at that moment. Susan took Airies place behind him as Lucy poured one drop of her antidote down his throat. All they could do was wait.

Edmund's eyes fell closed, and he stopped breathing. They were all crying now, but no one harder than Peter.

After a moment of silence and tears, Edmund's eyes weakly fluttered open and he inhaled sharply. Peter immediately grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

Airies heart rate slowed down, it had been beating so fast. The Pevensie siblings sat hugging each other.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter asked while laughing as he let go of his younger brother. Edmund just smiled and shrugged. Lucy looked around at all of them before getting up and starting her rounds around the battlefield to revive all of the wounded.

"Daughter."

Airies spun around and saw Aslan. She kneeled in his presence and said, "Congratulations, you have built a victorious army."

"And you have built a victor in King Peter," he said.

"Well, Oeirus and I…Oeirus…" then, a flash of memory invaded her mind; Oeirus charging at Jadis, Jadis turning him to stone.

Airies eyes filled with tears.

"Father, he was turned to stone. My best friend, is there anything you can do to save him?"

Aslan chuckled. "Young one, I have already done it," he answered as Oeirus walked up to Airies side. She laughed and hugged her friend.

Then, she looked over at Peter, who was smiling at her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Here's the next chapter. The Lion's Daughter is almost coming to end. Please enjoy, and as always let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch! :)_


	13. Chapter 12

Airies was standing in the crowd in the throne room of Castle Cair Paravel, watching as Narnia's new Kings and Queens sat in their thrones. She looked around at all of the Narnians in the room. They were all smiling and happy to have new leaders, leaders who would protect them.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you your Kings and Queens of Narnia!" Aslan announced.

Airies couldn't help herself; she pointed her wand at the ceiling, where fireworks soon ignited.

"Airies," Aslan's booming voice said.

"I apologize, I just thought that it was necessary," she answered.

Aslan let out a great lion laugh and shook his mane.

After the coronation, the royal ball had started.

Peter walked up to Airies and bowed. "May I have this dance?" he asked while holding out his hand.

Airies smiled. "I was getting scared that you wouldn't ask," she answered while taking his hand.

He led her out to the dance floor, where he rested one hand on her waist, the other hand held her hand in his. He spun her around before saying, "I'm not very good at this."

"As it happens, neither I am," Airies admitted.

They danced in silence for a while, save for a few laughs on Peter's part as Airies tripped and stumbled over her own feet. For the most part they were just enjoying this intimate moment together before Airies spoke again.

"So, King Peter, how are you feeling?"

"As if my head is spinning," he replied.

"Yes, that feeling does come with being King, but I believe that it will eventually go away," she told him.

"How do you know? How are you so certain that everything will turn out right?" he questioned.

Airies smiled. "I trust my judgment. I trust you. You are capable of this, no matter what you may believe," she answered.

Peter spun her around again. "Airies?"

"Yes, my King?"

"I love you," he said quietly while leaning his forehead down against hers.

"I love you too," she sighed.

Their dance ended and Peter swiftly kissed her hand before going to dance with Susan. Edmund came over to Airies and bowed. She smiled before starting to dance with him.

"Ed, I just want to say how much your actions in Beruna meant to me," she told him.

"I couldn't let her get away after what she did to you. I just lost control. My emotions took over my mind. It was stupid. I jeopardized everything," he said.

Airies could feel how embarrassed he was, and she took over his mind, and made those feelings go away. That was one of the best parts of her magic, manipulating people's emotions to give them a calmer atmosphere. This was something that she got from Aslan, for he could do the same thing just by breathing on people.

"Edmund, what you did, it wasn't stupid. It was brave," she said before kissing his cheek.

She could hear his heart beat speed up, and she chuckled at the sound.

"I meant what I said in Beruna," she continued, "You mean as much to me as Peter does. I was so scared when I thought you were dead."

"I was scared too, but not so much scared about death, more about the fact that I wasn't going to be able to see my family again, I wasn't going to be able to apologize to Peter for being a git, but the thought that calmed me down was knowing that I would be able to see you again," he confessed.

"That's very mature for your age, Edmund," Airies said.

"I've done a lot of growing up since I've been here," he admitted.

Aslan chose that moment to walk over to them.

"I apologize for interrupting, King Edmund, but I was wondering if I could speak with my daughter," Aslan said.

"Of course, Aslan, she's all yours." Edmund quickly kissed her hand before walking off.

"I think a walk by the sea would suit us, don't you?" Aslan asked.

"Just what I was thinking, Aslan."

The Father and Daughter, the true rulers of Narnia, walked in silence along the beach. Airies knew exactly what was troubling Aslan, so she spared him the trouble of having to tell her.

"So, this is it, isn't it? You're leaving for a while?" she asked, breaking the silence between them.

Aslan sighed heavily before answering. "Yes, you know I cannot stay in Narnia for too long at one time. It is part of the Deep Magic. You understand that, don't you my daughter?"

"Yes, absolutely." Airies paused before continuing. "Will…Will I see you again? You know, before my time in this world ends?"

"Yes, my love. Part of your Deep Magic is that you only age when the one you love does. Even if a hundred years go by here, you will stay the same age as Peter," he told her.

"You are my daughter, and nothing can keep me away from you," he added.

Airies hugged the great lion, burying her face in his shaggy mane.

"I love you father," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, daughter. Stay safe," he told her.

"I will if you do," she laughed.

Aslan kissed his daughters face before slowly walking away and disappearing into the horizon.

"You will see him again," a voice behind her said.

Peter stepped up to her side. He took her hand and lanced their fingers together, then kissed her cheek.

"_We_ will see him again," Airies corrected him.

"I know, I just figured that it was you who needed cheering up and reassurance more than I did. After all, he did just come back" he told her, speaking of his death.

"I know. But I will have more time with him when I make it to Aslan's Country. And thank you, Peter, for your kind words. But you should know by now that just being in your presence is enough," Airies told him while wrapping her arms around him in a hug as he kissed her forehead.

They rested against each other, Airies head leaning against Peter's chest, watching the sun drift down below the water as the moon came out to say goodnight.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Well, this story is almost at an end. Here is the second to last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reading. It means so much to me. So, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks a bunch :)_


	14. Epilogue

This was it. This was the perfect moment for Peter. He had been working up the courage for this moment for ten years. The ring in his pocket felt very heavy. It was like it was telling him that the time had come for Peter to finally ask her.

Peter knocked on her door before entering Airies' room. "Airies, come and walk through the gardens with me?" he asked her. She smiled and he took her hand and led her to the gardens of Cair Paravel, where they enjoyed a nice quiet stroll.

Peter knew that he was just stalling, but he had no idea why. He knew that she would say yes, there was no way that she couldn't. They had been in love for ten years. If he didn't do it soon, his heart was going to fly out of his chest.

He came to a stop and faced Airies, taking both of her hands in his.

Before he spoke, he looked at her. She had grown even more beautiful over time. He didn't think that anyone in Narnia could compare to her. Not even the most beautiful of goddesses.

"Airies, listen, it's been ten years since we first met, and my feelings for you have only grown stronger with time. I think it's time that everyone knew how we felt about each other, not that everyone doesn't know anyway, but what I'm trying to say is, I love you, and I will love only you for the rest of my life-"

"High King Peter, the white stag, it's been sighted!" Queen Lucy exclaimed as she and her two siblings came running out to him.

"I'm telling you girls that you should just stay at the castle. I can catch the stag myself in half the time that it would take for all of us to do it," King Edmund said.

Airies looked at Peter and gave him a small apologetic smile before stepping up to Edmund. "Is that a challenge, my king?" she asked.

"Indeed it is," he said to her, a look of full trickery in his eyes.

"You're on then," Airies agreed.

Peter sighed as they ran to the stables to get their horses. His chance was ruined, but the White Stag was very important. It didn't matter though; he would talk to her again later, and ask her then.

The Kings and Queens jumped on their horses and galloped through the woods after the stag. Airies, as always, was in the lead.

They came to rest in the middle of the wood at a strange lamppost. The light from the sun was fading in through the trees, and the lamppost light turned on.

They all dismounted their horses and stared at it. Airies was the only one who knew what it really was.

"How strange," Edmund said.

"It seems so familiar," Peter stated, scratching at his head.

"Like something from a dream," Susan said quietly.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy added.

They were all mystified by the sight in front of them, fuzzy memories of a life in another world slowly coming back to them.

Lucy stepped up to the lamppost and laid her fingers on the pole. Airies could tell that she would be the quickest to remember.

"Spare Oom," Lucy whispered before running off deeper into the woods.

"Lucy!" Peter shouted.

"Not again," Susan said before chasing after her sister.

"Peter, wait," Airies said. She looked him in the eyes before kissing him with so much love.

"I love you, always remember that," she told him.

"I love you too," he said, a little confused.

"Don't you ever forget it," she pleaded with him.

"Airies, believe me, I will never forget that," he promised her.

"Good, good, now go catch your sister." Airies gave him a nudge and he ran deeper into the woods, away from her.

She watched him run off as tears flooded her eyes, and her vision became blurry.

A gust of wind rustled the leaves of the trees, and they moaned a sad song in the breeze that matched exactly what she was feeling. The tree gods came out and swirled around her, blanketing her in a warm breeze of comfort.

"Come back to me," Airies whispered.

Peter caught up to his family in a spot where the trees started to narrow in and get closer together.

"Wait a moment," he said as he ran his hand over soft material.

"Peter, come on," Lucy said as she grabbed his hand.

"These aren't branches," Peter stated.

As they walked deeper into the trees, the branches turned into soft patches of fur.

"They're coats," Susan whispered in awe.

As the branches and fur coats got even closer together, cries of, "Ow! That's my toe!" "I'm not on your toe!" rang throughout the family.

They all felt a shiver run through their bodies, and then, they didn't know how, but they had fallen out of the wardrobe in the Spare Room and onto the floor of the Professor's house.

They were just children once again, in their older clothes, no longer kings and queens. The Pevensie's looked around at each other in awe and gave each other confused looks. They were slowly starting to remember their old life.

Peter felt something hard drop into his pocket, and he pulled out the engagement ring that he had planned to give Airies that same day. He promised himself that he would keep it safe for her, for just as Aslan said, once a King of Narnia, always a King of Narnia.

"Come back to me," he heard a female voice coming from the wardrobe.

"Come back to me," the words echoed in his head. "Peter, come back to me."

"I will, Airies," he said. "I will."

Fin

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Well, The Lion's Daughter is finally at a close. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who read, and reviewed and favorited. I owe you all so much! Thanks for sticking with me through this thing. Ya'll are great! :)_


End file.
